


Whispers of Light and Dark

by AzimuthZero



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Lore, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzimuthZero/pseuds/AzimuthZero
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-word-prompt drabbles set in theDestinyuniverse.Mostly atmospheric lore bits presented in the moody ramblings of unnamed characters.
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711474





	1. "Garden"

Are you lost, little one?

No, do not speak. The machines will hear you.

How did you find this place? You must have slipped, fallen into a crack between orthogonal dimensions… 

Or perhaps you’re here for a purpose. Yes. You seek to crusade, to vanquish. How admirable. I was once the same. Righteous, devoted. Blind.

But a garden is no place for death.

You hear it, too. The song without sound. Do not listen, or the Heart will see you.

You are afraid. You should be. There is no Light here, Guardian.

Get out while you still remember the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Black Garden](https://www.destinypedia.com/Black_Garden)


	2. "Jagged"

There is a sword echoed by legends of old; a blade of righteous fire to light the way and cast asunder the forces of darkness.

There is a temple beneath a planet of rust wherein honed steel lay forgotten, crumbling under the weight of centuries.

Galanor is beyond my skill to repair, but the legend is stronger than the vessel. Its flames have been doused, so I must provide the fire. Its blade has been dulled, so I must become the edge.

With jagged remnants as my guide, I shall burn away the night with the fury of the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shards of Galanor](https://destinytracker.com/destiny-2/db/items/1098931325-shards-of-galanor#)


End file.
